disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bud (Chip 'n Dale)
Bud is a snake from the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, "Good Times, Bat Times". Along with Lou and Foxglove (formerly), he worked for a beginner witch named Winifred. Personality Bud is a mean and cruel snake with some intelligence as he is proven to be much smarter than Lou, who is the opposite; yet he mistakenly refers to his mistress, Winifred, as "Freddy," which she dislikes being called. Like Lou, he remains loyal to Winifred no matter what. He dislikes Lou's stupidity and shows his hatred by hitting him on the head a few times, even when Lou touches his tongue, which he dislikes as well. Role Bud is first seen catching fireflies (referred as lightning bugs) using his tongue like a frog for Lou the spider to remove their light bulbs as one of the main ingredients their beginner witch mistress, Winifred asked them to bring, which will give her the power to become a real witch. Without waiting for the arrival of their other friend, a bat named Foxglove, Bud accidentally grabs Zipper and after a little mishap between Zipper and Lou, Bud makes Lou forget the idea of getting even with Zipper after having his nose bitten by him and tells him to grab a few more fireflies. Then, the Rescue Rangers arrive and try to foil their plan but to no avail. Winifred appears and transports them back to their hiding place using a magic flying vacuum cleaner. At their hiding place, an old laundromat, Winifred congratulates the "three of them" for a job well done; only for Bud to state that only he and Lou got them and mistakenly calls her "Freddy," which causes her to get angry and zap a few magic sparks at them. After adding the light bulbs to her potion, Winifred asks for the list but Lou accidentally dropped it during his confrontation with the Rescue Rangers. Luckily, Winifred remembers the last two needed "otherwise, she would be very angry" and she flings Bud and Lou into a pile of laundry and goes out for the next ingredient: a chieftain's (in this case, the chief of police) hair. At night, in a museum, after getting the hair, Bud and Lou rob the last ingredient needed: a piece of the Moon (in this case, a Moon rock) while Winifred waits outside in the air. After tying up a guard in webs and getting the rock out of its glass case, Foxglove appears, steals their glory, and takes credit, which satisfies Winifred. The Rescue Rangers arrive to stop Winifred but again to no avail. Luckily, Winifred loses the Moon rock after using it as something to shoot at the Rangers. Foxglove offers to get it back for her, which Winifred agrees to. Just to make sure Foxglove keeps her promise, Winifred watches through a potion only to find the Rangers getting the rock first, so, she decides to take matter into her own hands. After kidnapping Foxglove, Dale, and the rock, Winifred turns Dale into a frog and offers him as dinner to Bud and Lou, but Bud fails to catch him with his tongue due to Zipper dropping a crate on his tongue. When Lou examines Bud's tongue and naively asks if he's okay, Bud whacks him on the head with his tail and states, "Don't touch the tongue!" When Foxglove, having fallen in love with Dale since they met, threatens to ruin Winifred's spell by dropping a brick into it unless she changes Dale back and lets him live, which she does, Bud catches Foxglove along with the brick in his mouth; much to his agony. After Dale and Foxglove are captured by Lou's webs and are soon to be offered as snacks for them by Winifred, the rest of the Rescue Rangers appear. After Lou has been defeated by Zipper and just when Bud is about to take care of the Rangers, Bud is defeated by Monterey Jack when Monty fills him with air in his mouth with an air blower and blows away; never to be seen again. Trivia *Bud was named after the late comedian, Bud Abbott. *He bears a clear resemblance to Kaa from The Jungle Book. *Bud and Lou could be a reference to the Joker's pet hyenas who were named after them. Gallery Category:Snakes Category:Henchmen Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Thieves Category:Comedy Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Carnivores Category:Predators Category:Reptiles Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters